Eternal Rose
by Kinoryo
Summary: Harry Potter worked for the Ministry of Magic, trying to find a way, any way, to bring the Dark Lord's reign of terror to an end. A new strategy had just arisen, and Harry was sure it would work. For it to happen, however, he had to make a few sacrifices.


**Part 1**

The Eternal Rose

It was nine years after graduation from Hogwarts. Voldermort's reign over the wizarding world was going on twelve years.

Voldermort had regained all of his power, brought together new and old alliances with the foulest creatures imaginable, and the

dark mark had taken a permanent position in the sky.

Harry Potter worked for the Ministry of Magic, trying to find a way, any way, to bring the Dark Lord's reign of terror to an

end. A new strategy had just arisen, and Harry was sure it would work. For it to happen, however, he had to make a few

sacrifices. Harry had a big decision to make, and he had to make it now.

Harry closed the front door behind him with a quiet click. He discarded his cloak onto a nearby chair and slumped down on it.

The hall was dim and deserted. It was very late. He was home late on purpose. He knew what he had to do; he just couldn't

bring himself to do it.

Harry yanked off his boots and tossed them aside angrily. It wasn't fair. Why did he have to be the Boy Who Lived? Why

couldn't he live a normal life with his family? Harry ran a hand though his messy black hair. After taking a deep breath, he stood

up and slowly climbed the staircase.

This corridor was even darker than the one downstairs. Harry walked past the closet and the bathroom until he got to a door

that was slightly ajar. A tiny light was coming from inside. Harry smiled, a rare thing of late, and pushed the door open.

The room was small with pink walls decorated by scribble pictures hung up by bits of tape. A pile of teddy bears and dolls

inhabited the corner and a big, purple beanbag chair was in the other one. And in the small, flower-patterned bed was the pride

of his life, his child, Adrian.

Her eyes were closed, hiding the only feature that was remarkably like his. The rest of her looked exactly like her mother. She

was small, only six years old, with bushy brown hair and freckles sprinkled across her nose. She was fortunate enough not to

have her mother's teeth, which were shrunken by magic.

Harry walked across the room and pulled her wooden chair over by her bed. He straddled it and rested his chin in his palm,

watching her sleep for a minute. She mumbled something and squeezed her stuffed rabbit tighter to her.

Harry watched her for a while. And then he understood. He finally understood that he had to do it. He had to go. He had to

protect his wife and daughter. He would do anything for them, and now he really had to. He had to make sure that they made it

through these hard times.

Harry kissed Adrian on the top of the head and turned out the light on her dresser. Adrian was born in the middle of

Voldermort's reign of terror and had learned to fear the dark. She couldn't fall asleep without the light on. Harry walked over to

the door. Just as his hand touched the doorknob, a small voice behind mumbled:

"I love you, daddy."

Harry choked and a tear slipped silently down his cheek. His reply was hoarse and croaky.

"I love you too, pumpkin."

He listened as she rolled over and her soft snoring reached his ears. He opened the door and carefully shut it behind him. He

took a few deep breaths and wiped at his eyes, which were becoming dangerously moist. He went down to the end of the hall

and went through the door to his bedroom.

"Hi, stranger."

"What are you doing awake?"

Hermione was lying on their bed, a book in her hands. The window seat lighted a few candles, and the bedspread was turned

down.

"What's the matter, honey?"

Hermione got off the bed and walked over to Harry, wrapping her arms around his neck and giving him a short kiss. Harry

kissed her back. Hermione sat on the bed and patted the sheets next to her. Harry pulled off his shirt and lay down on the bed.

He propped himself up on the pillows and pulled Hermione onto his lap. She giggled as he kissed to top of her head.

"Are you ok, Harry?"

Harry didn't answer. He took her hand in his and lifted it up so he could see it in the candlelight. Hermione turned to look at

him. He just kept staring at her hand in his.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"You have such lovely hands."

Hermione smiled and leaned her head back on his chest.

"No, I don't."

Harry brought her hand to his lips and kissed her fingers one by one. She giggled again.

"What's gotten into you, Harry?"

Harry sighed and brought there hands down.

"I have to leave for a mission tomorrow."

Hermione twisted around so she could see him fully. Her eyes were full of concern.

"What kind of mission?"

"A mission to finally defeat Voldermort. I think it might just work."

Hermione smiled.

"Well, that's good!"

Her face fell when she caught sight of Harry's expression.

"Isn't it?"

Harry donned a forced smile.

"Sure, honey, I just don't know how many people might..."

Hermione bit her lip. She understood he was nervous. She had full confidence he'd pull through ok, though. He had all the times

before. She didn't realize that this time was different.

Tonight's the night we'll make history, honey, you and I

And I'll take any risk to tie back the hands of time

And stay with you here tonight

"I love you, 'Mione."

Hermione looked into Harry's eyes. Harry just looked into here eyes for the longest time. They were the warmest of browns.

Harry reached up a hand to gently brush the hair away from her face. Harry knew her face so well. He knew exactly how many

freckles dusted her cheeks and how many flecks of gold were in her eyes. He was going to miss her so bad. So terribly, terribly

bad. He didn't know how he was going to make it through.

I know you feel these are the worst of times

I do believe it's true

When people lock their doors and hide inside

Rumor has it it's the end of paradise

Harry stood up and walked over to their dresser. He picked up a long, black box that he'd hidden in the back of the drawer

and extracted a crimson rose. He took out a cd and put it in their cd player. He pressed 'play' and playfully took the rose and

held it between his teeth, extending a hand to Hermione. Hermione laughed and took his hand as they started into a silly half

tango, half waltz.

Harry whirled her around the room, nearly tripping over his shirt on the floor and her long nightgown. Hermione laughed again

as he picked up and twirled her around. Harry smiled and swept her into a dramatically deep dip and, after removing the rose,

kissed her hard on the lips. Harry could feel her smiling. They finally straightened up after a minute or so.

"I don't know what got into you tonight, but I like it!"

Hermione giggled as Harry gave her a final spin.

But I know, if the world just passed us by

Baby I know, you wouldn't have to cry

"Harry, this has been so romantic."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she thought about the silly tango. Harry smirked.

"That wasn't romantic?"

Hermione rolled her eyes again.

Harry sniffed.

"You don't think I can be romantic? I can be romantic!"

Hermione smirked and replied slyly.

"Show me."

Harry smiled and walked back over to the cd player and put on a different song. This one was much slower. With a snap of his

fingers, the lights dimmed. Harry extended the rose to Hermione, who accepted it with a curtsy. He wrapped his arms around

her waist and she around his neck.

They swayed side to side with the rhythm of the music, revolving slowly on the spot. Harry touched his forehead to hers,

inhaling her scent. Her new shampoo made her hair smell like strawberries and lavender. He took note of every feature of the

room and atmosphere that night. He was desperate to make it last forever.

The best of times are when I'm alone with you

Some rain, some shine, we'll make this a world for two

Harry knew that for the plan to defeat Voldermort to work, Hermione and everyone else must think he was dead. That way if

they were ever interrogated with a Veritaserum, they couldn't give away his whereabouts. He didn't know how, but he had to

let Hermione know that everything would be ok, even after he left her on her own to raise their child. He had to let her know

he'd love her forever.

"What kind of rose is this?"

Hermione and Harry were lying on the bed again. Hermione brushed the rose petals gently with her fingertips. The petals were

edged in gold and the leaves were dipped in silver.

"It's an eternal rose. It stays in bloom forever."

Hermione looked at it in awe. Harry wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist.

"My love for you will die when this rose wilts, and it will never wilt because I'll never stop loving you. No matter what happens,

I'll love you forever."

Our memories of yesterday will last a lifetime

We'll take the best, forget the rest

And someday we'll find these are the best of times

These are the best of times...

Harry couldn't sleep. His arms were still wrapped around Hermione's waist, but the candles had gone out and the room was

covered in darkness. Harry watched Hermione sleep. She was so cute when she was asleep. Of course, he thought she was

cute all the time, but in her sleep she was simply adorable.

The next day, Hermione would find Harry gone and only a note saying that he'd gone to 'work' early. Harry knew that he

wouldn´t return for a long time, maybe ever. The hardest thing he'd do would be when he'd attend his own funeral in disguise as

Remus Lupin. It would be his last chance to see Hermione and Adrian before he left for the final battle against the Dark Lord.

He'd have to watch them crying over top of his grave, not being able to tell them that he was ok. He'd have to watch them in

pain and he wouldn't be able to help.

But for the moment, he was content just lying there with Hermione in his arms. It was going to be rough, but throughout his

journey, he'd always have this memory to keep him happy and remind him why he was fighting in the first place. And Hermione

would always have the rose to keep her company and remind her of his love. And maybe they'd be together again someday

after all.

...And so my friends we'll say goodnight

For time has claimed its prize

But tonight will always last

As long as we keep alive memories of paradise.


End file.
